Kisahku dan Kamu
by Chiira Zucaro
Summary: "Dinding pemisah antara aku dan kamu bukan tercipta dengan sendirinya. Dinding itu tercipta karena keegoisan sendiri.". "Selamat atas pernikahanmu, kuharap kau bahagia, Nona Claire." .Jack/Claire. AU. AR. CnC? RnR?


**Kisahku dan Kamu**

**Pair : JackXClaire**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer : Harvest moon © Natsume**

**Engkau milikku, Claire © BABY . HEART . PRIZIE**

**Kisahku dan Kamu © Me**

**Warning: AU, AR, OCC mendewa, OC, Abal, Gaje, Grade D, alur sinetron, alur secepat kereta pakuan(?), deskripsi payah, Ngaco, Lebay, Alay, judul gak nyambung. A/N panjang dan tak berguna.**

**Siapkan kantung plastik atau tong sampah pada saat membaca fanfic ini, diakhir cerita Anda akan tau gunanya untuk apa ^^**

**Bagi yang tidak suka dengan pair, genre atau dengan author ini, harap tekan tombol back sebelum menyesal dengan cerita yang dikemas oleh Author JunkFic Legendaris Generasi 2 ini~**

"**Dinding pemisah antara aku dan kamu bukan tercipta dengan sendirinya. Dinding itu tercipta karena keegoisanmu sendiri."**

Dari ufuk timur, perlahan matahari muncul dan memancarkan cahayanya, menerangi seluruh penjuru kota. Burung-burung berkicau dengan merdu bagai nyanyian pagi. Seorang gadis masih tampak tertidur pulas di atas kasur _king size_ di kamarnya. Sinar mentari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela mencoba membangunkannya. Namun, gadis tersebut malah membalikkan badannya, membelakangi arah datangnya sinar mentari.

Claire Collins, nama gadis tersebut dan tahun ini usianya sembilan belas tahun. Ia adalah gadis manja dan keras kepala, namun sifatnya yang terbuka mampu membuatnya akrab dengan siapa saja. Claire adalah anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara. Keluarga Claire adalah keluarga yang terpandang dan termasuk dalam keluarga terkaya di _Mineral Town_.

Pintu kamar gadis berambut pirang itu terbuka, terlihat seorang pemuda mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana panjang berwarna hitam berdiri di antara dua daun pintu.

Pemuda itu adalah Jack Harrison, seorang pelayan di keluarga Collins. Umurnya sudah menginjak dua puluh tahun. Keluarga Jack sudah mengabdi kepada keluarga tersebut selama turun-menurun. Walaupun statusnya sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran, dia tetap pekerja melayani keluarga tersebut.

Perlahan Jack berjalan mendekati Claire yang masih tertidur, sampai akhirnya langkah kakinya terhenti di samping kasur gadis tersebut. Dipandangnya kini sesosok malaikat yang sedang berbaring di atas kasur. Senyuman terukir di bibir pemuda tersebut. Ingin sekali dia membelai rambut pirang malaikat itu, namun keinginannya terhenti karena dia mengingat status antara dia dan Claire berbeda jauh. Tetapi, tidak dapat dipungkiri dalam hati Jack bahwa dia menyukai gadis yang menjadi majikannya itu.

"Sampai kapan Anda akan tidur, Nona Claire?" tanya Jack mencoba membangunkan putri keluarga Collins.

"Lima menit lagi..." jawab gadis itu setengah sadar dan malah ia menarik selimutnya.

Si Pelayan kembali menghela napas, "Nona, sekarang sudah pukul delapan. Apa Anda berniat membatalkan janji Anda?"

Kelopak mata Claire terbuka dan menampakkan kristal berwarna biru yang memukau. Gadis tersebut langsung bangkit dari kasurnya. "Tidak, pokoknya sekarang harus jadi! Sekarang kau siapkan mobil saja!" teriaknya pada Jack sambil mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya.

"Baik, Nona."

Jack tersenyum kecil melihat majikannya panik sebelum akhirnya dia pergi ke garasi untuk menyiapkan mobil yang akan dipakainya untuk mengantar Claire.

**~ Jack/Claire~**

Setelah selesai mandi, Claire berhias di cermin. Mata birunya menangkap sosok dirinya yang mengenakan _blouse_ putih dan rok panjang berwarna biru di dalam cermin. "Selesai," ujarnya saat selesai mengikat sebuah bando berwarna biru di kepalanya. Ia pun segera berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana, Claire?"

Langkah gadis itu pun terhenti di ruang tamu saat mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya, ia menoleh dan menemukan Gray –kakaknya—sedang berdiri menatap ke arahnya. "Aku mau main, Kak."

"Sendirian?"

"Tidak. Aku pergi dengan Jack, dia janji padaku akan mengajakku ke _Aqua Park_," jawab Claire dengan semangat.

"Ya sudah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan bersenang-senanglah," kata Gray kepada adiknya.

"Tentu saja, Kak," ucapnya sambil tersenyum, "aku berangkat dulu, Kak," Claire segera bergegas pergi ke arah garasi, tempat Jack menunggunya.

**~ Jack/Claire~**

Mobil yang dikendarai oleh Jack kini sudah terparkir di _Aqua Park_, tempat rekreasi yang berada di pinggir kota. "Jack, lihat itu!" kata Claire sambil menunjuk lumba-lumba yang tengah berenang di kolam.

"Hati-hati Nona. Anda bisa saja terjatuh," ujar Jack yang cemas karena nonanya berada dekat dengan kolam.

Claire membalikkan tubuhnya, mata birunya memandang Jack dengan kesal. "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang Jack, jangan panggil aku 'Nona', panggil 'Claire' saja!"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada kata 'tapi'. Lagipula bukankah kita sudah berteman sejak kecil?" ujar Claire sambil cemberut.

Persahabatan keduanya terjalin saat usia Claire empat tahun. Jack adalah orang yang dipercayakan orang tua Claire untuk menjaga putri pertamanya. Claire yang tidak pernah memandang orang dari status sosial itu langsung akrab dengan Jack, serta membuat pemuda tersebut jatuh cinta padanya.

"Mana bisa seperti itu, Nona. Anda adalah majikan saya dan saya harus berlaku sopan pada Anda. Selain itu—"

"Satu hari ini saja."

Lagi-lagi perkataan Jack terpotong. Mata coklat susunya memandang Claire.

Warna langit dan warna tanah bertemu.

"Kumohon padamu, Jack. Satu hari ini saja… panggil aku 'Claire'."

"Baiklah, Claire."

Akhirnya Jack memanggil nama gadis itu tanpa menggunakan kata 'Nona' di depannya. Bukannya Jack tidak mau memanggil Claire dengan nama aslinya, tetapi dia tidak mau terlalu dekat dengan gadis itu karena takut membuatnya lupa diri dan makin mencintai majikannya. Pemuda itu sudah menyadari adanya dinding tebal di antara mereka, yaitu perbedaan status sosial yang sangat mencolok.

"Te-terimakasih, Jack," ucap Claire dengan terbata-bata dan wajah yang memerah.

"Sekarang Anda mau pergi ke mana?"

"Em... aku ingin lihat ikan paus."

"Ayo kita ke sana, Claire," ajak Jack sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Claire.

"Tentu," seru Claire sambil menyambut uluran tangan Jack.

Keduanya pun pergi melihat ikan paus dan mereka menyempatkan diri untuk foto-foto. Setelah itu, mereka makan siang dan memutuskan untuk berkeliling taman. Tidak terasa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, Jack dan Claire akhirnya pulang ke kediaman Collins.

**~ Jack/Claire~**

Mata biru yang lain menatap sepasang pemuda dan pemudi yang memasuki rumah megah keluarga Collins. Pandangannya menunjukkan rasa tidak suka saat melihat Claire dengan manja memeluk lengan Jack sambil tertawa.

"Kau sudah pulang, Claire?" tanya Doug—ayah Claire— kepada anak keduanya.

Mata biru Claire langsung menatap ayahnya yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. "Iya, Ayah," Claire menjawab pertanyaan kepala keluarga Collins.

Pria berambut jingga itu berjalan mendekati Jack dan Claire, "Kau terlihat lelah. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja," ucap Si Ayah sambil membelai lembut rambut putrinya.

"Baik, Ayah," Claire merespon ucapan ayahnya sambil tersenyum. "Jack," Gadis itu memanggil pelayannya, "sampai ketemu besok," lanjutnya. Ia pun segera berjalan ke kamarnya meninggalkan Jack dan ayahnya berdua di ruang tamu.

"Lebih baik saya juga segera pulang. Tuan besar, saya mohon pam—"

"Apa bisa kita berbicara sebentar, Jack?"

Pertanyaan Doug memotong perkataan Jack. Dari nada suaranya, Doug terdengar serius.

"Ada masalah apa Tuan?" tanya Jack yang heran karena Tuan Besarnya tampak ingin berbicara hal yang sangat penting.

"Kita bicara di ruang kerjaku saja."

**~ Jack/Claire~**

Sekarang pemuda berambut coklat itu duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja kerja Doug. Tuan besarnya duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapannya.

"Tuan, sebenarnya ada masalah apa?" tanya Jack memecah kesunyian.

"Aku hanya ingin memintamu untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Claire. Apa bisa kau melakukan hal itu Jack?"

Perkataan Doug yang _to the point_ itu malah mengagetkan Jack. Pemuda itu diam, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya.

Menolak?

Jack ingin sekali menolaknya, dia tidak ingin jauh dari 'malaikat'nya. Walaupun tidak memiliki Claire, dia sudah cukup bahagia bersama dengan gadis tersebut. Mengabdi kepada Claire seumur hidup pun rela dia jalani.

"Sebenarnya aku hendak menikahkan Claire dengan Cliff, anak sahabatku," Doug menjelaskan mengenai janji dengan temannya kepada Jack, "bagaimana Jack? Apa kau mau?"

"Tentu saja, Tuan. Lagi pula, saya tidak punya kuasa untuk menolak perintah Anda," akhirnya Jack berbicara.

Lagi-lagi Jack merasa tebalnya dinding pemisah antaranya dan Claire, yang tidak bisa dia hancurkan. Dia memilih untuk mundur dan tidak ingin berniat melompati bahkan menghancurkan dinding tersebut.

**~ Jack/Claire~**

Sejak saat itu Jack terus menjauhi putri pertama keluarga Collins, menuruti permintaan Tuan Besarnya. Tentu saja Claire menyadari perubahan perilaku teman masa kecilnya, gadis itu terus berusaha mendekati Jack.

Semakin berusaha ia mendekati Jack, semakin berusaha juga Jack menjauhinya.

Sampai pada akhirnya keduanya bertemu di taman belakang di kediaman Collins. Saat kedua mata mereka bertemu, Jack malah membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi dari hadapan Claire. "Jack!" panggil Claire dengan kencang kepada pemuda yang terus menjaga jarak dengannya.

Jack mengabaikan panggilan Si Gadis Pirang, dia melangkahkan kakinya, pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sakit...

Hati gadis itu terasa sakit karena sikap Jack kepadanya. Dia tidak mau Jack menjauhinya, Claire ingin Jack ada di sisinya, menemaninya.

Butiran air mata jatuh dari kristal biru miliknya. Pipinya sudah basah karena air mata yang tumpah. Napasnya pun mulai terasa sesak.

Menangis...

Si Rambut Pirang menangis, mengeluarkan semua kesedihan yang dia rasakan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menjauhiku, Jack?" teriaknya sambil terisak-isak.

Mendengar isakan gadis yang dicintainya, Jack menghentikan langkahnya. Dia tidak mampu untuk berbalik dan melihat wajah Claire yang menangis.

"Maaf Nona, tapi bukankah sebulan lagi Anda akan menikah dengan putra sahabat ayah Anda?"

Jack menundukkan wajahnya, dia pun merasa sakit di dalam hatinya. Mengingat pernikahan Claire yang semakin dekat saja, sudah membuat hatinya seperti teriris-iris.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu…" ujar Claire dengan pelan, mengingat tiga puluh hari lagi ia akan menikah dengan pemuda yang belum dikenalnya, "AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN HAL ITU! BUKAN KEINGINANKU MENIKAH DENGAN CLIFF!" teriak Claire membentak Jack.

Mata karamel pemuda itu terbelalak, menunjukkan rasa tidak percaya. Sebuah tanda tanya besar terlintas di pikiran, 'Tidak ingin menikah dengan Cliff? Kenapa?'

"Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan Cliff. Aku hanya ingin berada di dekatmu, sikapmu yang menjauhiku seperti ini yang membuatku sakit," Claire terus menangis, mengenggam tangannya untuk melampiaskan rasa kekesalannya, "Itu karena aku menyukaimu."

Claire menyukainya?

Apa benar?

Bagaimana bisa?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang terlintas di otak Jack. Dia hanya diam, karena dia bingung harus berbuat apa. Di salah satu sisi hatinya dia merasa senang, namun di sisi lain dia merasa tidak pantas bagi Claire, dan Jack juga mengingat janjinya pada Ayahanda Claire.

"Maaf, Nona. Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaan Anda."

"Jack…"

Hati Claire semakin terasa sakit mendengar pemuda yang semenjak dari kecil selalu bersamanya.

"Nona, sadarilah tebalnya dinding yang memisahkan antara saya dan Anda. Anda adalah anak dari keluarga Collins, keluarga yang terpandang di kota ini. Aku hanya seorang pelayan yang tidak pantas berada di dekat Anda."

"Tapi apa salahnya jika aku menyukaimu? Apa salah jika pikiranku ini terus memikirkanmu? Apa salah jika aku menginginkanmu? Apa salah?" Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Claire.

Tidak… Claire tidak salah. Jack tahu itu. Tapi…

"Berhentilah bersikap egois, Nona," Jack terus berusaha menahan perasaan. Ingin sekali dia meruntuhkan dinding tersebut, dan mencurahkan apa yang dirasakannya kepada Claire.

Kepalan tangan Claire semakin mengenggam dengan kuat. Gadis itu pun segera berjalan ke arah Jack dan…

Plak!

Claire menampar pipi Jack, yang meninggalkan jejak telapak tangan mungil gadis itu yang berwarna merah dan membuat pipi Jack terasa sakit dan panas. Jack memegangi pipinya, dan mau tidak mau dia kini memandang Claire di hadapannya.

Mata coklatnya memandang mata biru Claire. Mata biru itu menunjukkan rasa kecewa, sakit, sedih dan kesal. Warna biru yang cerah milik gadis itu pun kini ternoda dengan warna merah. Jack tidak pernah melihat sorot mata Claire yang seperti itu. Jack tahu bahwa dia telah membuat gadis tersebut sakit hati.

"Bodoh. Kau sangat bodoh, Jack," Claire tidak bisa menahan emosinya, "Dinding pemisah antara aku dan kamu bukan tercipta dengan sendirinya. Dinding itu tercipta karena keegoisanmu sendiri," isak tangis gadis itu pun kembali pecah.

Gadis itu sekarang benar-benar hancur, dan Jack lah yang telah membuatnya hancur.

"Aku membencimu, Jack," Claire melontarkan pernyataan itu dengan kesal dan pergi meninggalkan orang yang telah menyakitinya sendirian di taman tersebut.

'_Itu yang aku harapkan, Nona. Bencilah saya, bencilah saya seumur hidup Anda karena saya memang pantas mendapatkan kebencian Anda dari pada cinta Anda,'_ batinnya berkata saat melihat gadis yang sangat dicintainya menangis.

**~Jack/Claire~**

Mata biru yang terluka itu terus memandang ke arah gelas yang berisi minuman di hadapannya. Kepalanya bersandar di meja dan jari jemarinya bermain di pinggiran gelas itu.

Pemudi itu tampak sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri, walau bunyi musik nyaring terdengar di telinganya. Ia tidak peduli dengan keramaian di sekitarnya, tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang terus berusaha dekat dengannya, bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan dirinya sendiri.

Seminggu sebelum acara pernikahannya dimulai, Claire malah pergi ke tempat hiburan malam di salah satu sudut kota. Ann—adik perempuannya— melihat perubahannya drastis pada diri sang kakak hanya bisa melihat dengan khawatir. Ann pernah menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kakaknya, namun anak kedua keluarga Collins itu hanya diam tanpa memberkan jawaban.

Wajah Claire memerah, karena dia sudah menenggak tiga gelas _wine_ di tempat tersebut. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan masih melihat ke arah gelas tersebut. Dia pun mengangkat gelas tersebut dan hendak menenggak gelas _wine_ yang keempatnya. Namun, seseorang berhasil mengambil gelas yang berisikan minuman hasil dari fregmentasi anggur tersebut dari lengan Claire sambil berkata, "Tidak pantas bagi Anda bertingkah seperti ini, Nona."

Mata birunya pun kini teralih kepada orang yang telah mengambil gelas _wine_-nya.

"Jack yah? Kupikir siapa? Apa kau di sini untuk bersenang-senang?" ujar gadis mabuk itu sambil bangkit dari kursinya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya oleng dan nyaris terjatuh, untung saja pemuda berambut coklat menangkap tubuh si pirang sebelum nyaris menyentuh tanah. Jack memeluk Claire agar majikannya tersebut tidak terjatuh. "Apa kau akan mencari wanita lain di tempat ini? Memang kau punya uang berapa sehingga mampu membayar wanita di tempat ini?" ucapan Claire yang benar-benar melantur karena terpengaruh alkohol yang diminumnya.

Jack tidak menanggapi gadis itu, "Maaf Nona. Tapi, sepertinya Anda harus pulang," ujarnya sambil menarik lengan Claire dan membawanya pulang.

**~Jack/Claire~**

Jack bersyukur karena hari ini Tuan Besarnya pulang terlambat, sehingga tidak melihat salah satu anak kesayangannya mabuk. Jack membawa Claire ke kamar gadis tersebut, "Nona, sebaiknya Anda tidur," ucapnya sambil membaringkan tubuh Si Pirang ke atas kasurnya dan hendak pergi dari kamar tersebut. Akan tetapi, langkahnya terhenti karena tangan pemuda itu tertahan oleh sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya, mata coklatnya melihat gadis tersebut memeluk lengannya.

"Jack..." panggilnya dengan pelan seperti bisikan.

"Nona, saya harap Anda melepaskan pelukan Anda."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Kau pasti akan pergi kalau aku melepaskan pelukan ini. Aku ingin kau berada di dekatku," pinta Claire dengan wajah yang memelas.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu tetap saja tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis tersebut. Ia malah berusaha melepaskan pelukan Claire. "Nona, sebaiknya Anda melepaskan tangan Anda. Orang bisa salah paham jika melihat kita berdua seperti ini."

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka!"

"Tapi Non—"

Perkataan Jack terhenti karena mulutnya dibungkam oleh bibir Claire. Bibir mungil gadis bermata biru tersebut menyentuh bibir si pemuda berambut coklat. Matanya terbelalak, dia terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis yang mabuk itu.

Claire mencium pemuda tersebut...

Jack ingin melepaskan ciuman itu. Namun, dia tidak bisa. Pemuda itu tidak bisa menahan perasaannya selama ini dan balas mencium gadis tersebut.

Ciuman itu begitu sangat memabukkan bagi Jack, bukan karena dia merasakan _wine_ dari mulut gadis itu tetapi karena dia merasakan sesuatu yang manis seperti _nectar_ yang membuatnya, ketagihan untuk mencicipi bibir Claire.

Tak lama keduanya melepaskan ciuman tersebut dan keduanya saling bertatapan.

Biru kembali bertemu dengan coklat.

Rasa rindu yang tertahankan terpancar dari mata biru yang indah itu. "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Jack," ujar Claire sebelum tubuhnya jatuh dalam pelukan Jack. Dia tertidur dalam pelukan Jack.

"Aku pun sama denganmu," kata Jack sambil melihat ke arah Claire yang tertidur.

Pemuda itu pun segera membaringkan tubuh Claire dan menyelimbutinya dan segera pergi meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Tepat saat Jack keluar dari kamar itu, berdiri seorang pria yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak bersahabat. "Anda sebaiknya tidak usah khawatir karena besok surat pengunduran diri saya akan ada di meja Anda, Tuan Besar," Jack membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Doug.

**~Jack/Claire~**

Hari pernikahan Claire dan Cliff pun tiba, semua orang di kediaman Collins terlihat sibuk mempersiapkan acara yang menyatukan dua anak manusia itu. Tentu saja tamu yang hadir dalam acara tersebut banyak dan berasal dari kalangan atas.

"Anda terlihat cantik sekali, Nona," ujar wanita berambut coklat sambil merapikan rambut pirang Claire.

"Terimakasih, Bibi," Claire berkata dengan nada datar. Walaupun hari ini adalah hari pernikahaannya bersama Cliff, tetapi tidak ada ekspresi kebahagian yang tercermin pada raut wajahnya.

"Nona, ada yang harus saya kerjakan. Saya permisi dahulu." Wanita itu segera keluar dari ruangan putri pertama keluarga Collins tersebut.

Dalam keheningan, gadis tersebut berdiri di depan sebuah cermin yang besar. Di hadapannya terlihat sosok dirinya yang mengenakan gaun putih panjang—gaun pernikahan— dengan kerudung berwarna putih. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu berjalan ke kasurnya, sebelumnya akhirnya dia duduk di kasur miliknya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamar Claire dan tak lama terdengar suara yang familiar di telinga Claire, "Kakak, ini aku Ann. Apa boleh aku masuk?"

"Masuk saja, Ann."

Gadis berambut oranye memasuki kamar kakaknya, rambutnya yang biasa diikat satu dan dikepang, sekarang dibiarkan terurai. Tubuhnya dibalut oleh _blouse_ berwarna putih dan celana panjang berwarna biru. Ia berjalan menuju kakaknya yang sedari tadi duduk di kasur. "Kakak tidak apa-apa?"tanyanya dengan pelan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Claire malah balik bertanya kepada adiknya.

"Aku tahu kakak tidak ingin menikah dengan Kak Cliff. Kakak menyukai Kak Jack kan?" Ann duduk di samping Claire.

Gadis berambut pirang tersebut hanya bisa diam, mulutnya tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Ann hanya memandang wajah kakak perempuannya dengan penuh harapan mendapatkan jawaban dari gadis yang terpaut dua tahun lebih tua darinya tersebut.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menikah, batalkan saja."

Pernyataan tersebut keluar bukan dari mulut kedua gadis tersebut. Kedua anak perempuan Collins tersebut menatap ke arah pintu, tempat suara berasal.

"Kak Gray..." ucap keduanya saat melihat pria berusia 24 tahun berdiri di depan daun pintu.

Pemuda berambut jingga tersebut berjalan mendekati adik-adiknya, sampai langkahnya terhenti di depan si adik pertamanya, "Aku tahu kau tidak akan bahagia kalau kau menikah dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai. Ibu pasti juga kan sedih kalau melihatmu seperti ini."

"Tapi— aku akan berusaha untuk mencintai Cliff."

Claire menundukkan wajahnya, dia tidak bisa mengatakan hal tersebut secara langsung jika bertatapan dengan mata kakaknya.

Gray menghela napas, dia tahu Claire menyembunyikan perasaannya selama ini, "Itu adalah keputusan yang kau pilih. Bahagia atau tidak, kau sendiri yang akan merasakannya."

"Aku tidak bisa lari lagi, Kak. Ini sudah takdirku," ucap Claire pelan dan masih menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Bodoh..." umpat Gray yang langsung pergi kamar tersebut, dia menyerah pada adiknya yang keras kepala.

Ann tidak berani mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun, dia hanya terus memandang Claire. Dalam hati dia terus berharap kebahagian untuk kakaknya.

**~Jack/Claire~**

**.:Seminggu kemudian, Sunny Island:.**

Keringat mulai membasahi wajah dan tubuh, pemuda berambut coklat. Nafasnya terasa panas dan staminanya pun perlahan menurun. Dua minggu ini pemuda tersebut tinggal di peternakan tua yang berada di Sunny Island, tempat mendiam kakek dari ayahnya berasal. Jack kini sudah terbisa tinggal di kota tersebut. Penduduknya pun sangat baik kepadanya dan tidak jarang mereka membantu Jack.

Mata karamel pemuda tersebut menatap ke arah langit, yang mengingatkatnya kepada birunya mata gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya. Sesekali dia tertawa, menertawai nasibnya sendiri. Bukan karena ia seorang mahasiswa kedokteran yang malah menjadi petani. Tetapi karena dia terlalu bodoh karena menyerah begitu saja kepada perasaannya. Mungkin gadis yang dia cintainya, sudah berstatus menjadi istri orang sejak seminggu yang lalu.

"Kak Jack, apa kau bisa bantu aku?"

Seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya. Mata coklat susunya menangkap sosok gadis berumur sekitar tujuh belas tahunan. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat ditutupi oleh bandana berwarna merah.

"Ada apa, Chelsea?"

Nama gadis tersebut adalah Chelsea, anak dari adik ibunya. Gadis tersebut sudah Jack anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Lihat buah dari tanaman _kyuri _milikku ini," ucapnya sambil memberikan _kyuri_ pada Jack yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon apel.

Pemuda berambut coklat tersebut mengambil buah timun Jepang tersebut dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama, buah lonjong yang berwarna hijau itu memiliki banyak lubang. Dia segera membelah dua buah tersebut, "Wah, parah sekali," komentar si pemuda saat melihat buah tersebut busuk.

"Kakak tahu kenapa semua buah di tanamanku seperti itu?" tanya Chelsea yang duduk di samping Jack.

"Em... itu karena hama, lalat buah*," ucapnya pada gadis yang usianya lebih muda tiga tahun darinya. Namun, si gadis tampaknya masih bingung dengan penjelasan Jack. "Kau tidak tahu, Chelsea?" tanyanya.

Chelsea menggelengkan kepalanya dan bertanya, "Lalu, bagaimana cara mencegahnya?"

"Pertama, pakai plastik, kau ikatkan pada buah, namun bagian bawah kau lubangi agar ada udara yang keluar dan masuk," Jack memberikan solusi kepada gadis berambut coklat tersebut.

"Terimakasih, Kak Jack."

Setelah mengucapkan 'terimakasih', Chelsea kembali ke ladang untuk mempraktekkan apa yang diajarkan oleh sepupunya tersebut.

Plok! Plok! Plok!

Tiba-tiba saja telinga Jack mendengar suara tepuk tangan. Dia segera bangkit dan berbalik ke arah sumber suara. Kini pemuda tersebut berhadapan dengan seorang gadis dengan mata sebiru langit.

"Kau ini calon sarjana kedokteran atau sarjana pertanian sih?" gadis berambut pirang itu bertanya.

"Claire," mata coklat itu terbelalak, dia tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Gadis yang dia cintai sekarang ada di tempatnya, di hadapannya.

"Hai, Jack," Claire tersenyum, menyapa pemuda tersebut.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Jack yang heran dengan kedatangan salah satu putri dari keluarga Collins.

"Aku hanya ingin berlibur. Apa ada yang salah?"

"Tidak, tidak salah," jawab Jack. Sejujurnya dia senang melihat gadis itu kembali, namun... "Selamat atas pernikahanmu, kuharap kau bahagia, Nona Claire," pemuda tersebut menundukkan kepalanya, mengingat kembali dengan realita bahwa Claire yang sudah menjadi milih orang.

"Terimakasih, Jack. Tapi, pernikahan yang kau beri selamat itu tidak pernah berlangsung," jawab Claire dengan santai dan sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?" mata coklat itu kembali terbelalak, ternyata Claire belum berstatus menjadi istri dari pemuda bernama Cliff tersebut.

"Apa kita bisa berbicara di dalam? Kau tega yah membiarkan tamumu ini berdiri di luar."

"Ayo, masuk ke dalam rumahku, Claire," ajak Jack yang berjalan ke arah rumahnya.

"Yup, dan aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu," Claire mengikuti pemuda tersebut.

**~Jack/Claire~**

**.:Flashback:.**

Lantunan nada yang merdu yang berasal dari beberapa alat musik memenuhi aula kediaman Collins, tempat pernikahan tersebut berlangsung. Claire melangkahkan kakinya di atas karpet berwarna merah menuju arah calon suaminya yang sedang berdiri menunggu untuk mengikat janji setia mereka. Mata biru miliknya memperhatikan semua orang yang datang, di barisan depan dia melihat ayah, kakak, dan adiknya sedang berdiri menatapnya.

Akhirnya langkah kaki Claire terhenti ketika sampai di dekat calon suaminya, pria yang sebenarnya tidak diharapkan oleh Claire untuk mendampinginya. Seorang pria tua yang berada di hadapannya mereka mengucapkan kata-kata untuk memulai upacan pernikahan tersebut.

_'Jack,'_ nama itu selalu ada di dalam pikiran Claire. Gadis pirang itu tahu kalau dia tidak boleh memikirkan pria lain dalam upacara pernikahannya. Tapi, pikirannya seakan-akan telah mengkhinatinya, malah terus membayangkan pemuda yang begitu dia cintai.

"Cliff Russell, apa kau bersedia menerima Claire sebagai istrimu?' tanya pria tua kepada mempelai pria.

Claire menatap pemuda tersebut, memasang telinganya untuk mendengarkan apa yang keluar dari mulut calon suaminya.

"Aku menolaknya," ucap Cliff sampai tersenyum kepada calon istrinya.

"Eh?" tanda tanya besar kini muncul di kepala Claire, bukan hanya ia saja yang heran, bahkan seluruh orang yang ada di aula itu pun heran.

"Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan orang yang tidak mencintaiku, Claire," jelas pemuda tersebut yang seolah mengetahui pertanyaan yang ada di pikiran si gadis.

"Tap—"

"Shttt," jari telunjuk pemuda itu menyentuh bibir Claire, "ikatan pernikahan hanya untuk dua orang yang saling mencinta. Ikatan itu tidak pantas untuk kita, karena kita tidak saling mencintai, Claire," jelas Cliff dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya.

Cliff berbalik dan bertatapan dengan tamu undangan, "Saya meminta maaf, tapi pernikahan ini memang seharusnya tidak terjadi. Saya benar-benar meminta maaf kepada semuanya," dia membungkukkan tubuhnya, meminta maaf kepada ratusan orang yang menghadiri acara pernikahan tersebut.

**.:End Flashback:.**

**~Jack/Claire~**

"Jadi, pemuda yang bernama Cliff itu menolak pernikahan kalian?"

"Iya, pernikahan itu batal, Jack," Claire menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Tuan Besar?"

"Ayah hanya diam, dia sudah tidak peduli pada anaknya yang durhaka ini."

Mata coklat itu memandang gadis yang memainkan jarinya di pinggiran cangkir yang berisikan teh hijau, "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Entahlah, Jack. Ayah pasti tidak mau melihat anaknya yang telah mencoreng nama baiknya ini," mata Claire berkaca-kaca, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Walaupun ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan keluarganya, tetapi gadis tersebut tetap menyayangi Ayah, kakak dan adiknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di sini?"

Claire yang terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Jack, langsung memandang pemuda yang menjadi cinta pertamanya tersebut.

"Walaupun tempat sempit, kita bisa menambahkan beberapa bagian. Di sini ada tukang kayu yang hebat, kita bisa meminta bantuannya. Kita bisa mendapatkan uang dari bekerja di ladang. Selain itu, penduduk di sini pun semua ramah-ramah. Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau tinggal di sini bersamaku?" lanjut Jack

"Apa ini lamaran, Jack?"

"Em... Sepertinya begitu," ujar Jack sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Claire Harrison yah? Kurasa nama itu tidak buruk juga. Aku mau menerima lamaranmu, Jack," ucap Claire sambil tersenyum.

Kebahagian itu tidak datang dengan sendirinya, namun manusialah yang harus berusaha untuk menggapainya. Pada akhirnya Jack dan Claire menyadari hal tersebut, mereka pun akan terus berjuang demi hidup mereka kedepannya.

**See You Next Time!**

**Chu~**

**Kamus gaje si author abnormal.**

**Kyuri** : Mentimun Jepang. Bentuknya panjang dan memiliki warna hijau gelap. Walaupun namanya sama-sama 'mentimun' tapi bentuknya beda loh sama mentimun lokal. Tapi pohonnya mirip banget, saya aja sampai salah ngebedainnya (-_-") Cara membedakan tanaman mentimun tersebut ialah dengan cara meraba tekstur daunnya (^_^). Timun yang ada di game itu kyuri (^_^)

**Lalat buah** : Hama yang menyerang buah saat buah masih berbentuk bakal buah. Dan setelah membesar buah akan menjadi berlubang dan busuk. Hama ini yang menyebabkan Kyuri dan timun di tanaman yang saya rawat busuk semua (T.T)

**Chu~**

Silahkan muntah pada kantung plastik dan tong sampah yang telah Anda persiapkan sebelum membaca fanfic ini~ *dilempar tong sampah*

Ciao! Akhirnya saya bisa mempublish fic yang sempat terkubur dalam tugas saya ini, saya malah baru sadar pas lagi ngerapihin isi laptop. Fic ini malah sudah ada sebelum saya dibelikan laptop oleh mama, gila lama banget ternyata -_-"

Menyesalkan? Menyesalkan? Menyesalkan? Menyesalkan? Menyesalkan telah membaca fanfic ini? *digebukin rame-rame*

Ehem... *pasang tampang wibawa* Saya datang lagi, padahal fanfic yang Mineral butler's cafe belom jadi. Tenang saja, pasti saya lanjutkan kok~ tapi tidak ada kepastiannya kapan *gubrak*

Pertamanya sih mau nulis 'K4Y4QQ G1EN1E', tapi karena takut dilempar duren, pisang, mangga, kelapa, teh, bambu, burung hantu, dan melon, maka saya urungkan niat keren(?) itu. Walaupun hati saya mengebu-gebu untuk mempublish itu~ *digantung di pohon duren*

Sebelumnya, saya berterimakasih kepada Baby-chan yang telah membuat fanfic yang bergitu menginspirasi, dan terimakasih buat izinnya Say, *kedip-kedip gaje* *dilempar batang pisang*

Er... Jangan bunuh saya kalo fanfic kerenmu jadi abal kayak gini *sembunyi di atas pohon duren*

(Penunggu Pohon Duren : "Woi, itu pohon gue, ngapain loe di situ? Sana pergi ke pohon loe!" *ngelempar duren*)

Akhirnya tinggal selangkah lagi saya mendapatkan gelar AMd yang kependekkan dari 'Aku Mahasiswa/i Diploma' #plak –ralat- maksudnya, 'Ahli Madya' ^^"

Oh iya, Pepopi! Kutunggu kau di bulan Oktober~ Semangat, Pepopi untuk gelar yang akan kita dapat pada bulan oktober! Semangat! \\(^0^)/

Buat kedua adek virtualku tersayang~ semoga kalian betah dengan sekolah baru kalian~ Oh iya, bukankan kalian menanyakan kehadiran kakak kalian yang abnormal ini di FHMI? Nih, kakak kalian sudah datang, dan siap menyepam di HMI kembali~ *ditampar*

Eits, jangan katakan saya plagiat, toh saya udah mengantongi izin dari Baby-chan kok, silahkan tanya saja padanya kalo tak percaya. Apa saya perlu kopas kan isi twitter saya?

**Chu~**

Saya tahu cerita ini abal, jadi saya tidak terlalu mengharapkan banyak repiu dari saudara-saudara. Saya tidak mau ada anggapan seperti ini : 'halah, fanfic gaje aja minta di repiu'. Anda punya hak kok untuk tidak merepiu, saya tidak bisa memaksa Anda untuk merepiu~ :D

Lagipula kualitas fanfic bukan ditentukan dari kuantitas repiu. Asal tahu dibaca saja, saya udah bersyukur~ :3

Tapi, saya sangat berterimakasih untuk para _silent reader_ yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic abal buatan tangan di author junkfic legendaris generasi dua ini, saya harap Anda semua tidak kecewa ^^"

Saya juga sadar diri kok, nama mungkin kan fic kaya gini bisa repiu banyak, gak di _flame _aja udah bersyukur (-_-")

Kalo tidak keberatan, boleh minta repiu? Enggak juga tak masalah kok~ :3 Bagi para senior, mohon bantuannya~ bimbinglah saya pada jalan yang bener~ sesatkan saya juga tidak masalah, jadi saya makin terjerumus ke dalam kenistaan(?)

_Flame_ saya terima! Silahkan _flame_ sepuas hati Anda~ lumayan buat nambah-nambah repiu~ *dilempar duren*

G27 for Life! Ups, salah fandom ^^" #gubrak

**Bogor, Jawa Barat. 07/07/2011.**

**Edited : 08/07/2011 . 12:27**


End file.
